


狗血无脑的宫廷au伪历史苏英♀黄文

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 情绪到了，写了黄文，写到一半又卡文了（倒）我会尽快把下部分写出来的......大概......（望天）甚至没心力取标题（倒）这个架空是个我专门拿来脑补黄色废料的，诡异的平行了16世纪历史的au。罗莎的back story就是取自年轻的伊丽莎白一世的经历，总结起来就是：小时候因为是女孩，母亲又被国王离婚而被打成私生女，于是被放到乡村的宅子冷落，后来其他王室继承人都死翘翘了于是她继承了王位成为英格兰女王这样。而苏哥的父亲是在苏格兰失势的武将，带着年少的他来英格兰寻找庇护和出路，然后倒霉催的少年苏哥就当了倒霉催的少年罗莎的侍卫这样，一直就跟着她。罗莎继承王位之后就苏哥也就有了表现自己的机会......以及这两个人还有一腿。是不是很狗血（doge脸）我最喜欢这种暗搓搓偷情的禁断恋类型了（doge脸）这篇主要就是为了写恶趣味的脱衣play，我......我也想这样脱罗莎的衣服_(:з」∠)_以及这个au我还脑补了仏英♀，其实这篇里你在字里行间可以隐隐约约看到法叔（那张阴魂不散的脸）总之，祝食用愉快





	1. Chapter 1

一

 

“陛下。”

明明是个郑重的尊称，对方说出时却没让她感到敬重之意，反而有几分戏谑在里面。

雕有花纹的厚重门扇被走出门廊的侍女长关上，最后一丝关切又担忧的目光也被阻断。庭院里只剩他们两人了。

“斯科特。”明明是直呼其名，她的语气却很是疏远和冷静，没有亲昵的意思。她站起来，一如往常将双手交叠，从容不迫地抬起头——以女王该有的姿态。

“入宫应该通报才对，更别说我连你已经回来的消息和战报都没收到，怎么回事？”

将北边公爵的叛乱交给斯科特处理是有原因的，虽然将他派往故土与昔日的同胞对战实着有些残忍，但这也是让他证明自己、赢得前朝重臣信任的机会。

“瞧瞧这些绸缎和首饰……啧啧。”对方没有回答自己的问题，脸上挂着皮笑肉不笑的神情，弯腰将覆着薄纱的丝绸裙摆提了起来，手指将布料捏出了好几道褶皱。“除了那些谄媚的公爵和侯爵，听闻还有国外的追求者为陛下送上礼物？据说海峡对岸的法兰西国王尤为热情……简直到了要让您用法国产的香水沐浴的地步。”

……也是为了有这半年来将他支开的机会。

“原来你在战场上有闲情逸致到打听宫廷里那些捕风捉影的闲话吗？”在位已久的忠诚朝臣曾警告她，如果握不紧手里的缰绳，就不要试图去骑上烈马。“搞清楚你的位置，斯科特，这些事情是你没有资格议论的，而且你难道不知道……”

“在女士装扮时进入她的试衣间是失礼的，我知道。”

这句话的恶趣味和挑衅意味实在浓厚到了让她无法忽视的地步。“……斯科特。”她皱起眉头盯着他。“你大老远来找我，就是为了惹我生气再把你撵出去是吗。”

“当然不是，请原谅我的粗笨和失礼，陛下。”那种令人恼火的皮笑肉不笑的神情终于有所收敛，取而代之的是一种狡黠。“我那么急切地来找您，当然是为了汇报镇压边境诸郡联合北国叛乱的成果了。”

她点点头，眉间的皱纹依旧没有舒展。“那你说说看。”

那种狡黠的笑意在他脸上更深了。“陛下难道忘了吗？”一边说着，他走过去，缩短了两人的距离。“还是说……您想要装傻糊弄过去，打算言而无信？”

“怎么会。”虽然因为身高的差距而不得不仰视对方这件事让她有些不悦，但她并没有如对方所愿的慌乱，一如既往地镇定。“我当然记得，在你走之前答应你的，这次你每平息一个叛乱的郡……”

“您就在我面前脱下一件衣服。” 对方低下头来看着自己，补充完剩下的话。

 

 

 

 

二

 

“只是想你有个激励自己的目标而已，”投下的影子落到了她的身上，她眯起眼睛看向对方。“那个时候，我只是借此期望你别低落到在阴郁寒冷的边境死掉罢了。”

“是吗……不过承诺就是承诺对不对？陛下如果看过报告就应该知道，至少……”  

“达勒姆很快就归顺了，这点你做得不错。”

在被闯入的斯科特打断之前，她正在搭配接待大使的装扮，侍女长才将头纱放到她的头上，想比较一下哪条项链与整体最搭，还没有来得及用发箍固定住它，因此斯科特很轻易地便让布料从她的头上滑落，看着她还没束起的金发在阳光下泛出光泽。

“多谢夸奖。”

“还有……你出发两个月后的消息，泰恩-威尔和切斯特都接受劝降了。”

在她说话的时候，对方慢条斯理地执起她的手，剥去两只深色的丝绒手套。在从中解放的指尖滑过对方手心的时候，她只觉得斯科特手上的茧又增加了，触感变得比以前还要粗糙。

“然后……我就再没收到战报。”

“接下来都是好消息，陛下。”那种戏谑的笑意依然不减，话语中夹杂着劣质的温柔。“诺森伯兰公爵在战斗中落荒而逃，所以陛下已经夺回了诺森伯兰、坎布里亚和兰开夏。”

他把语速放的很慢，每缓缓吐出一个地名，就拆下一只缀着繁复装饰的袖口，让她露出了手腕，然后手指深入结的缝隙之间，一勾就把系在腰间的绸带解开来，滑落到地上，腰带末端的珠宝发出清脆的声响。

“差点忘了，他落单的同伴用小股兵团在曼彻斯特抵抗，但这反抗没什么用。”他说着，拿下遮掩胸口的白色领巾。

“趁胜追击的时候，默西塞德也被打败下了。”斯科特的手绕到了她的身后，一颗颗解开外裙背后的扣子，她的鼻尖因此正好挨上斯科特的肩膀。“我不知道为什么你那么喜欢做侍候穿衣的侍女才做的事情。”她依然看着前方,肩膀不自在地缩了一下。

斯科特没有回应她这句挖苦，只是专心致志地脱下那件印花外裙，褪到腰间的时候，他勾起唇角。“还有约克郡和林肯郡，您的两只鞋子，陛下。”他在她的耳旁轻声说到。

她嘴角紧绷着，两眼盯着他，而斯科特只是轻松地笑着。她想着对方先前的那句“打算言而无信吗”，赌气似地踢掉了脚上的鞋子。朴素的黑色皮鞋滑到了地板上，虽是方便好走，却与其他华美的配饰显得十分不搭。

斯科特满足了，继续褪掉她的外裙。春末的天气已经足够温暖，所以她并没有再穿更多的衬裙，只剩下系带束腰和贴身的衣物。

“不得不说，你初战的成果就让人印象深刻，这么快就将英格兰境内所有叛乱的地方都平息了。恭喜，斯科特，这样一来那些怀疑你的老头子们都会乖乖闭上嘴了。好了，我还很忙，如果你现在能……”

“别急啊，陛下，还没结束呢。”

“什……啊……你要干什么……！”

对方突然单膝跪地下来，双手抚上她的腿袜，底裙的裙摆被手腕跟着撩了起来。她吓了一跳，捏紧开始冒汗的手心。腹搭上了末端的系带，一点温热粗糙的触感攀上大腿，让她打了一个激灵。

“还记不得你以前总是捧着书说想要去看看的古罗马城墙遗迹？跨过那里也不是什么难事，驻扎在边区和邓弗里斯-加洛韦的蒙特罗斯公爵可是支撑叛军的后盾，不去教训一下可是不行的，对吧，陛下？”

对方抬起头来，似是无辜地看向她。她没有料到斯科特会做到这种地步，冷静疏远的神情开始绷不住，下意识的训斥和该出口的夸奖混作一团堵在嗓子里，最后忍耐似地咬紧嘴唇，偏过头去，避开对方的眼睛。

系带掉到了地上，针织腿袜从脚踝剥落，对方站了起来。“不夸奖我吗？如果你不满意，我还有更好的消息。”

“啊……！”

“才打到东艾尔的时候他就撤退，连南拉纳克都被当做弃子拱手向让了，北边国王的求和信只是时间问题而已。”

胸前束腰的系带被解开，她还没来得及伸手遮住一阵凉意的胸口，对方的手就移到了她的领子，最后那层布料都开始从肩头滑落——

“斯科特！！不要得寸进尺！！”

她终于涨红了脸，伸手使劲儿去推斯科特的胸膛，想要从这个近乎拥抱的姿势里抽身。对方没有使什么力道去制止，任凭她向后退去，只是还保持着手势站在原地。

“我不过是按照我们约定的那样去做，陛下，有什么问题吗？”

戏谑意味的尊称现在听起来更过分了。

“这样戏弄我看我狼狈的样子很好玩吗？！”

“并不是，只是想让你像以前那样正视着我罢了，罗莎。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我把黄色废料的下篇肝出来了
> 
> 法叔依然在背景板里阴魂不散
> 
> 再次确定了苏哥在我心中不是暴躁老哥而是（和罗莎一样的）斯文败类衣冠禽兽（望天）不过他倒是有过暴躁小弟的时期吧
> 
> 啪啪啪换了个不是床上的地点就让我不知如何下笔（扶额）一种这车加速飞下悬崖的感觉（扶额）
> 
> 这个狗血au真是适合脑补黄文，脑中的另一个妄想就是罗莎冷笑着苏哥说“女王给你赐婚怎么样？据说那个人特别像我”然后两个人angry sex这样（躺倒）

 

三

 

她攥紧身上最后一层轻薄布料的裙摆，看向对方的眼睛。

当斯科特说出最后那一句话，吐出最后一个词时，那种捉摸不定的狡黠没有了，取而代之的是她再熟悉不过的腔调，在她还被丢弃在无人问津的角落的时候，便陪伴着她。自从戴上加冕的沉重王冠开始，她已经很久没听到她的名字从别人的嘴里念出来了。

不如说从以前开始就是这样，“公主殿下”、“杂种”、“连作为联姻的棋子都拿不出手的私生女”、“女王陛下”⋯⋯会叫她那几乎快被人遗忘的名字的，只有眼前这一个人。

半年的时间不长也不短，冲刷不掉昔日的怀恋之情。虽被宫廷里说闲话的贵族嘲笑是高地来的红发野蛮人，但斯科特带着认真神情的脸是俊美的。就算在半年里没有想念，她也于再见面的那一刻百感交集。

“斯科特⋯⋯”

她抱住他，脸靠在他的胸膛，耳根还泛着淡淡的红晕。斯科特伸手环住她，把她搂进自己的怀抱。“罗莎。”

依然是他熟悉的触感美好的躯体，淡淡的玫瑰香水味道弥散开来，他隔着底裙的布料摩挲着罗莎的腰。

“为什么会那么吃惊？”

“我并没有期望你去扳回局面⋯⋯斯科特。我只希望你能平安回来。”

没有期望你去扳回局面，他想着。

为了前后夹击，数百年来法兰西都会明面暗面地支持苏格兰南下找英格兰的麻烦。除了首饰和香水，法国国王下一步的示好会是国事的变动与态度的倒戈么。

他的女王陛下，把他这张牌推了出去，也不过是作为拖延的道具和障眼法，她是要在最后把自己打出去。

“就这么不相信我？”用轻佻的语气做着掩饰，他的手游移到熟悉的地方施以力道，让怀里的人发出轻声的喘息。

“嗯⋯⋯不是的⋯⋯呜啊⋯⋯！”

斯科特托着她的腰将她抱了起来，把她放在天鹅绒垫的椅子上。他跪在她面前，好似在接受赐予骑士的受封仪式。面对着自己再熟悉不过的笑容，罗莎只觉得无法再动一步也无法移开视线。那双手慢慢撩起她的裙摆，她知道如果她拒绝，斯科特一定会停下，但这亦是她隐秘的渴望，她默许了，垂下眼睫，任由最后那层遮盖褪去。于是就像罩着雕塑的幕布被揭开，所有渴望的内容一点一点展露出来，凉意从大腿一直到胸口，她伸出胳膊配合他脱下那件底裙，直至在对方眼前毫无保留。

看着那张离自己极近的脸，罗莎以为斯科特接下来会吻她，但对方只是伸手抚上她的脸庞。长期用乳霜与玫瑰水护养的肌肤是细腻的，斯科特粗糙的带茧手心让她颤抖了一下。

“我太久没见你了，我想看着你的脸⋯⋯还有你的身体。”指腹抚过渴望亲吻的嘴唇，手掌沿着下颌的线条慢慢滑过脖颈，一直到锁骨。裸露的后背接触着丝滑冰冷的华贵布料，而身前，斯科特常年握剑的掌心那温热粗糙的触感已经游移到了胸口。这种反差和眼下的境遇让她觉得脸上直烧，十几分钟前她怎么也想不到此时自己会一丝不挂地坐在这张椅子上被人抚弄。明明做着极其恶劣的事，斯科特的动作和眼神却没有轻佻和玩弄的意思，温柔而郑重，让人搞不懂他真正的态度，而罗莎自己虽然不想承认，也对这种反差十分受用。煽风点火的抚摸让她紧闭的双腿磨蹭着，指尖用力地抓住扶手，当另一只手沿着腰线向上滑去的时候，她再也经受不住，呻吟了一声，睁开眼睛瞪着身前的人，伸手抓住斯科特的领子把他拉了过来。“吻我。”就算声音因为情欲而变调，施号发令的意味也永远不改。

“是。”斯科特勾起嘴角，看着罗莎有些湿润的绿色眼眸，倾身上前，两人的嘴唇覆在一起。被撩拨起的罗莎是急切的，斯科特才刚一张开嘴，她的舌头便伸了进来。斯科特知道她想要什么，在热情绵长的吮吻中不再饮鸩止渴般轻柔抚摸，一只手覆上柔软的乳房，将粉红的蓓蕾夹在指间按揉拉扯着。“呜⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”嘴唇分开时拉出暧昧的银丝，罗莎本搭在斯科特肩上的双手此时抓紧了布料。他低下头去，漫不经心地将另一边被冷落的乳尖卷入口中，吮吻了一下，本就陷入情潮的罗莎扬起脖颈惊叫一声，腰身在刺激下弯出诱人的弧度，将胸前的果实往对方口中送去。

“斯科特⋯⋯不⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯不要⋯⋯你不能在这里进来⋯⋯”情欲的热度把她的脑袋烧得有些不清醒，不知什么时候她的双腿已经缠上了对方的腰，邀请的意味太过浓厚。头脑里理智的一部分知道自己不能这么做：宫廷里的生活没有隐私可言，君主的身体也不是秘密，忠诚亲近的侍女不可避免地知晓哪一夜里女王的床铺上躺着另一个人，服侍更衣时也会看见欢爱的痕迹，但她还是不能太张扬，动静要是太大，留下的证据太多，传到大使的耳朵里，印刷到在大街散发的小册子上，变成满世界通报的流言蜚语，是她不想看到的结果。

“我知道。”他的语气听起来很平淡，似是乖顺地接受了这个命令。斯科特了解自己选择追随的年轻女王的脾性：头脑远比别人所预估的冷静缜密，意志力也远比他人所想的坚定，大概就算在床上也没停止过评估与计算，总是以惊人的韧性达到自己的目的。

斯科特握住罗莎的一只脚踝，弯下身来。仿佛是给他乖乖听话的奖励似的，罗莎的手伸进他的发间，抚过他的鬓角和脸庞，手腕散发的玫瑰香水味再一次飘进他的鼻腔，他偏过头，在手心蹭过嘴角时落下一吻。

比如，会为了利益，甘愿让玫瑰染上鸢尾的味道。

 

 

四

 

伸出舌头舔过关节处薄嫩的肌肤，不出意料地听见对方发出几声难耐的哼吟。当斯科特的两只手摸过膝盖窝和虚掩的大腿，罗莎不满地出声催促他快一点。

“别急啊，陛下。”斯科特冷落了罗莎湿润的下身，吮吸着细腻敏感的腿根，留下湿红的印子。“嗯啊⋯⋯少给我来这套⋯⋯你⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”罗莎涨红了脸，知道这是斯科特的坏心眼儿，是不让他释放于是他也不让自己好过的报复。她总还是希望对方叫她的名字，“陛下”，明明平时代表着臣服的称呼，到了私底下却变成了明里暗里的戏谑和较劲儿。“明明应该很喜欢的吧？陛下？毕竟从以前开始您在这方面的口味就十分固定了，读的色情小说清一色地都是女领主和骑士偷情的故事。”

被戳破秘密的人羞愤地几乎就要破口大骂，刚想开口反驳不是她想而是从少女时代开始所有触手可及的能给她这方面启蒙的书就只有那一类了，斯科特就舔了一下关键的部位，于是渴望而慌乱的呻吟率先冲出口。“啊⋯⋯！哈啊⋯⋯！不要张口就⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯！”

“书架第三层最右边，总是被遮在《伊利亚特》和《奥德赛》下面，不是吗，陛下。”

“哈⋯⋯呜⋯⋯！”

轻浅短暂的舔弄没法疏解欲望，反而勾出了更多炙热的渴求。眼角憋出生理性泪水，她在心里气冲冲地想着当初不该为了作伴让他进自己的书房。而两人的第一次也是在那里，她握着他的手腕让他把手伸到自己的衬裙下面，直到在青涩与慌乱之中两人碰倒了桌子上的墨水瓶和书才作罢⋯⋯想到过去的事，她就觉得百感交集。

“⋯⋯够了，斯科特⋯⋯叫我的名字⋯⋯”

下身的挑逗停止了，温热的呼吸喷洒在她的腹部，她知道斯科特抬起头来看着她，而她只是喘息着，偏过头盯着庭院里精心修剪的花圃。

“⋯⋯罗莎。”

她听着，抿紧红润的嘴唇，祖母绿般的双眼蒙上一层薄薄的泪。

“哼嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”斯科特终于开始如她所愿，轻柔的吻从蓓蕾的末端一直到顶部，湿热的口腔包住她的蒂。他伸手扶住因为快感的积累而颤抖扭动的腰肢，罗莎的胸口不断起伏着，她抓紧了绸面的扶手，听着吮吸亲吻的粘腻水声，仰头呻吟起来。推上顶点的甬道搏动时，酥麻的感觉沿着脊柱一直蔓延到胸口，分泌的爱液让下身湿热得一塌糊涂——她到了，长叹一声，紧绷的腰在高潮之后虚软下来。

 

 

五

 

罗莎喘息着，尝试平复自己急促的呼吸。高潮的余韵让她觉得腿根酸软，还在控制不住地微微颤抖着。

本搭在斯科特肩上的双腿被对方轻轻放下，足尖接触到冰凉的大理石地板时她打了个冷颤。斯科特拿起一旁的斗篷，盖住她裸露的肩膀。罗莎两手抓住衣料的边沿，往里面缩了缩，面对脸上浮现出笑意的斯科特，才刚刚消退不久的红晕又一次涌上面颊。“那么，今天晚上等我？”他又一次伸手抚上她的脸，手指从耳侧勾勒到下颚。“嗯。”她点点头，虽然想要伸手与眼前的人相拥，沉溺于高潮过后所渴望的交缠与温柔，但这终究是不能见光的秘密，想要完全袒露，只有在黑夜的掩饰和庇护下才能进行。

像是看穿了她的心思似的，斯科特凑过来轻轻抱了她一下，在她的脸颊上落下几个亲吻。“一会儿再见了，罗莎。”

 

 

六

 

她没有目送斯科特离开，对方落在自己身上的最后一丝视线在门关上时断掉了。

她看着地上散乱的衣物，叹了口气，抬起头来望向天花板。

房间里不再有声音，直到过了一会儿，沉默被召唤侍女的清脆摇铃声打破。


End file.
